


The Adventure of Drusilla and Her Bird

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Kidnapping, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred, Drusilla, and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of Drusilla and Her Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, I should have done more of this pairing.

Ar'rhi'zal (bot.): Destitute of a true root, as a parasitical plant.

 

Fred should have known going outside by herself was a bad idea. She had spent the entire summer hiding in her room while the others brought her sacks of tacos, a food that she had been craving for five years. Now, though, she wanted something else. She wasn't sure what, so in a sudden explosion of bravado, Fred had ventured outside.

She hadn't judged her time well and the sun had set before she managed to get home. That was when Fred encountered her. 

She came out of nowhere, slipping her arms delicately around Fred's waist and gently pulling her into the alleyway. Fred had been so shocked that she couldn't fight back, couldn't even develop a sound of alarm.

"Hello little bird, shall we dance?" A soft, melodic voice whispered into Fred's ear. Fred caught a glimpse of pale skin and pitch black eyes, before her body was twirled and she was dragged into darkness.

Fred wasn't sure what had made her pass out, but when she awoke she was laying on a bed in a dimly lit room. A dark figure swayed near by, her long skirt flowing around her. Fred pushed herself upright, eyes widening as the person turned to look at her. She seemed familiar, like a character in one of the many books she had stolen from the library at the Hyperion.

"W-who are you?" Fred squeaked as the woman moved toward her, dangerous and sexual.

Delicate hands lifted into the air as the dark haired woman stretched." Already asking questions, little bird? There are many names...distant and churning, churning, churning in my mind." A literal purr escaped her slender throat and she crawled onto the bed, moving closer to Fred. "The birdie can call me Drusilla."

Fred knew who Drusilla was; she had read the story of her creation. Suddenly fighting down a surge of fear, Fred scrambled back, away from the vampire. A strong hand grabbed her ankle and, with simply a pull, dragged her across the bed and underneath Drusilla. Fred clenched her eyes shut so she couldn't see, knowing it was silly, but maybe there was a chance that the old saying would work: if she couldn’t see Drusilla, then Drusilla couldn't see her.

"Daddy's always hidden the pretty ones in the tall towers," Drusilla said, her nose lightly touching Fred's cheek. "Doesn't like to share, which isn't nice at all."

"I'm not sure--" Fred stammered.

"Hush, little one, I'll tell you a lullaby," Drusilla interrupted. Drusilla easily took hold of Fred's wrists and Fred, knowing it would be worst to struggle, allowed Drusilla to pin them above her head. The length of Drusilla's body now pressed along Fred's. Fred's pulse jumped as Drusilla shifted against her.

"There once was a girl, lost and stuck in the metallic taste of the world," Drusilla's lyrical voice stated. "She swayed and flowed against life, like blood rushing from a wound. Rushing, rushing, rushing until she couldn't rush no more. Then she got sick and couldn't plant her feet into the ground."

The story made so sense, but Fred found herself suddenly skimming through the wealth of information she had gathered in college. "Arrhizal."

"Yes," Drusilla whispered. Drusilla's lips pressed slightly against Fred's neck. "The smart bird can sense the disease, can't you? Smell its choking scent, sweet and tangy as it destroys you?"

"No," Fred whimpered, not sure what she was protesting. Drusilla released her wrists, but she didn't have the energy to move them. Slender fingers slid down her arms, then veered in different directions. One cupped her cheek, forcing her head to tilt, and the other took hold of her breast through her shirt. Fred gasped, her body tensing.

"Blood can heal everything," Drusilla hummed.

Lips parted against her throat and teeth, sharp as knives, teased her flesh. Fred held still, fear keeping her immobile and shame for the sparks of desire she was feeling keeping her from speaking. As Drusilla's fangs sank past the skin of her neck and into the muscle and blood filled veins, Fred managed to force down her initial desire to scream.

"Arrhizal is a botanic term and isn't actually correct in the usage I suggested," Fred blurted out, voice pitched high with pain as Drusilla took in the first gulp of blood from Fred's body. Distantly, she felt Drusilla's hand slid lower, caressing and, finally, stimulating even through the agony. Fred took in a haggard breath, "Oh, crap."

Sooner or later, the blood loss caused Fred's vision to dim. Drusilla had pulled back and, after kissing her briefly on the lips, pressed something against her mouth. Smooth, warm liquid poured past her tongue. It was coppery, but sweeter than Fred's own blood tasted like. That was the random thought that told Fred that she simply wasn't dying.

"Hush little birdie, don't say a word," Drusilla sang, softly. "Mummy's going to get you a bloody corpse." A soft giggle was heard, though Fred could no longer identify its source. "I'll see you in the evening, my pretty girl."


End file.
